


emorhconom

by kuyobot



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Angst, JinMizel, Other, Sci-Fi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/pseuds/kuyobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「untuk sesuatu yang tak memiliki arti, tak memiliki nilai, dan tak memiliki makna.」</p>
            </blockquote>





	emorhconom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Danball Senki W © Level-5

Ruangan yang terasa menyesakkan; serta lenguh kesakitan dari bibir yang sedang menderita.

Keduanya merupakan sesuatu yang harus diresapi oleh indera milik Oozora Hiro dan Kaidou Jin tatkala secara tiba-tiba saja Mizel mengalami demam sirkuit.

Ya, demam sirkuit. Anomali yang terjadi ketika terdapat malfungsi pada sistem yang seharusnya menjalankan fungsi tubuh android—yang cara kerjanya laksana sistem syaraf bagi tubuh manusia. Akibat tak mampu mengatasi anomali yang ada, sang android pun berakhir tumbang dengan kondisi suhu di atas ambang batas toleransi. Kasus ini—kurang lebih—bisa dianalogikan dengan kasus demam pada manusia, memang. Akan tetapi dalam mengatasi masalah demam sirkuit pada android, ada banyak sekali hal yang harus diperhitungkan (dan dipertaruhkan) yang takkan pernah bisa disamakan dengan bagaimana cara menangani kasus demam pada manusia. Sebabnya, data otentik yang cukup lengkap mengenai hal ini bisa dibilang masih belum ada. Status pengembangan android sendiri masih berada di bawah titel _'under development'_ , sehingga— _sejujurnya_ —tak ada yang benar-benar bisa diharapkan jika seseorang sudah dihadapkan dengan perihal ini.

Terlebih lagi, taraf nyata (atau yang disebut dengan besarnya batas toleransi terhadap galat dalam hipotesis pada nilai parameter suatu populasi) akan penelitian mengenai android tergolong cukup besar. Hal ini disebabkan karena sejak semula android bukanlah makhluk hidup, sehingga eksistensinya tak perlu dipentingkan dan keberadaannya sendiri (pun) sama sekali tak begitu memengaruhi hajat hidup banyak orang—oleh sebab itu, logis jika prioritas bagi android hanya diletakkan di urutan ke-sekian. Apabila mereka rusak atau tidak lagi berfungsi, maka memusnahkan mereka tidak berarti sama dengan menghilangkan sebuah nyawa— _ya_ , sebab sejak semula, mereka memang hanya berupa objek yang tak hidup. Tak kurang dan tak lebih. Pun seandainya mereka memiliki rupa yang begitu menyerupai manusia, semua itu sebatas imitasi belaka. Tidak ada yang sama sekali spesial mengenai hal itu.

.

.

Jin menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya sambil tercekat, sementara Hiro mengepalkan tangannya erat seraya menatap Mizel dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan kecemasan. Bagaimana pun juga, Mizel adalah android peninggalan ibunya, dan ia sendiri sudah menganggap Mizel layaknya saudara kandung sendiri. Siapa pun pasti akan ikut menderita jika melihat saudaranya sedang kesakitan seperti itu. Oleh karena itu, saat ini Hiro sedang berjuang mati-matian demi dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang sedang dialami oleh saudaranya itu.

Layar monitor yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Mizel dibaringkan menampilkan informasi mengenai kondisi aktual sang android. Dua ratus enam belas derajat Fahrenheit. Jika dibandingkan dengan suhu saat 10.800 detik yang lalu, maka sudah terjadi kenaikan suhu sebesar 57%— _dan hal ini sama sekali tidak bagus._

 _"Uu..ugh…f..ngh.."_ Mizel kembali melenguh kesakitan.

Di saat yang sama, Hiro masih mengerahkan seluruh daya karsanya untuk menolong saudara angkatnya itu. Sudah 3 jam ia terus bulak-balik mencoba berbagai macam metode untuk memulihkannya, namun belum ada satu pun dari usahanya yang tampak menunjukkan hasil yang signifikan.

Di tengah kondisi yang cukup membuat putus asa, Hiro bergumam. "Mizel, bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu— _pasti,_ "

Sementara itu, Jin sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk android kesayangannya tersebut. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak melihat Mizel terbaring tanpa daya di hadapannya sambil meringis menahan sakit seperti itu.

Tanpa komando, Jin berlutut di samping Mizel dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Mizel, Mizel, tenanglah. Aku ada di sini," tuturnya seraya mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Mizel.

 _"..U..gh…sia..pa?"_ cicit Mizel di ambang sadar-tak sadarnya.

Jin tersenyum hambar. "Aku Jin, dan…"

"Ini aku, Hiro…" respon Hiro kemudian. Kelihatannya akibat demam sirkuit yang dialaminya, _part memory chip_ milik Mizel juga ikut mengalami gangguan.

Sayangnya, Mizel masih belum bisa diajak berbicara. Sebab pada detik berikutnya, rintihan yang lain kembali meluncur dari bibir sang android.

_"U…gh…khh…"_

Tiap rintihan yang keluar dari mulut Mizel terasa bagaikan percik api yang membakar jantung bagi seorang Kaidou Jin. Terbawa emosi sesaat, Jin meninju permukaan lantai di bawahnya. _"…Sial!"_

Hiro pun semakin tak tega meilihat kondisi Mizel yang seperti itu. Tak kuasa membiarkan Mizel menderita lebih lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mematikan seluruh sistem Mizel secara paksa.

"Ugh—"

Namun Hiro lupa akan satu hal.

Ia tidak bisa menyentuh Mizel dalam kondisi seperti itu—maksudnya, dengan suhu setara 102 derajat Celcius tersebut, siapa, sih, yang bisa menyentuhnya dengan mudah tanpa terbakar sedikit pun…?

(Dan seketika, Hiro teringat akan kenangan tak menyenangkan yang terakhir kali ia alami—dan kebetulan pula, kondisinya mirip sekali dengan kasus yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Tanpa sadar, Hiro menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya tatkala kenangan buram tersebut melintas dalam benaknya.)

Hiro menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat demi menghilangkan intermeso dalam kepalanya tersebut. Saat ini yang paling penting adalah kondisi Mizel. Putra tunggal Oozora Haruka tersebut berencana untuk mengambil alih kendali atas tubuh Mizel untuk sementara agar ia bisa mematikan sistemnya—setidaknya dengan begitu, suhu tubuh Mizel bisa kembali normal hingga setara dengan suhu kamar. Dengan begitu, kerusakan-kerusakan lain yang tak diinginkan pun bisa ia minimalisir.

Namun, permasalahannya tak sesederhana itu. Jika nanti Hiro menghidupkan kembali Mizel, maka hal yang serupa dengan ini akan terjadi lagi— _ya,_ Mizel akan kembali mengalami demam sirkuit begitu sistemnya dihidupkan kembali.

Mengapa bisa demikian?

Jelasnya, yang mengalami kelainan bukanlah perangkat keras pada tubuh Mizel, melainkan sistem yang menjalankan tubuhnya. Bagaimana pun juga, keduanya merupakan satu kesatuan sistem yang saling berintegrasi satu sama lain sehingga mampu menjalankan sebuah fungsi.

Memperbaiki sistem yang mengalami galat seperti ini sama sekali bukan perkara main-main, terlebih lagi bagi sebuah android yang sudah terlampau canggih sekelas Mizel ini.

 _Kesimpulannya,_ mematikan sistem Mizel sama sekali bukanlah sebuah sebuah solusi. Hal tersebut hanya sebatas rangkaian dari prosedur prevensi agar perangkat-perangkat keras yang masih berfungsi dengan baik tak sampai mengalami kerusakan; sebab, setiap bagian yang ada dalam tubuh sang android tersebut begitu berharga dan—bisa dikatakan—tak ada gantinya.

Hiro menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Sejujurnya, keputusan ini sangat sulit baginya. Laksana hikayat mengenai buah simalakama yang berbunyi _"Jika buah tersebut dimakan maka ayah akan meninggal, sementara jika buat tersebut tidak dimakan maka ibu yang akan meninggal."_ , maka saat ini pun Hiro sedang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang sama-sama beresiko besar.

Jika ia tidak mematikan sistem Mizel, maka Mizel akan terus menderita dan— _hanya tinggal menghitung waktu mundur sampai akhirnya Mizel mengalami rusak permanen._

Jika ia mematikan sistem Mizel, maka Mizel akan terus berada dalam kondisi seperti itu hingga waktu yang tak bisa ia tentukan. Hal ini sama saja dengan mati suri. Akan tetapi jika ia tak kunjung berhasil menemukan cara memperbaiki sistemnya, maka hasil akhirnya akan tak jauh berbeda dengan opsi yang pertama—Mizel akan terus berada dalam kondisi mati seperti itu _. Diam, statis, mematung, tak bergerak, tak hidup._

Hiro melan ludahnya.

_" Bagaimana ini… Jin-san… Apa yang harus kulakukan…."_

Jin mulai merasa bersalah menyaksikan Hiro yang tampak begitu tertekan seperti itu. Ia merasa bahwa keegoisannya telah membebani pundak sang pemuda berambut biru. _"…Hiro—"_

_"—J…Ji..n.."_

_"Eh?"_ baik Jin maupun Hiro sama-sama menoleh ke arah Mizel.

_"D..di.. ma..na…. Ji..n?"_

_Ah._ Tampaknya sedikit demi sedikit ingatan Mizel sudah mulai kembali...

Hiro membuka mulutnya.

"Jin- _san_ …"

"Aku ada di sini, Mizel…" ucap Jin, menjawab pertanyaan Mizel.

 _"D..di…m..ma….na….?"_ Mizel kembali bertanya dengan suara yang patah-patah.

"…Jin- _san_ —"

"Di sini, aku ada di sini, aku berada tepat di sampingmu, Mizel…"

.

.

.

.

.

_"—sudah meninggal, Mizel…"_

* * *

**[end]**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**[postlude]**

* * *

Jin tersenyum hambar.

Ya, benar apa kata Hiro. Dirinya sudah meninggal.

Ia meninggal setelah berusaha mengeluarkan bagian mesin dalam tubuh Mizel yang lama dengan bayaran nyawanya. Sekarang, dirinya tak lebih dari sesuatu yang tak kasatmata.

Jadi, begitulah. Karena dirinya sudah mati, baik sentuhan maupun suaranya sama sekali tak berarti. Termasuk juga seluruh ucapan yang barusan ia lontarkan, serta kehadirannya di tempat itu, semuanya, semuanya, semuanya sama sekali tak bernilai apa-apa, sebab tak satu pun dari itu semua mampu mencapai Mizel.

(Bahkan termasuk seluruh ucapannya pada Hiro—secara otomatis, tentu saja.)

… _Yeah…_ Cukup menyedihkan, memang.

_"…Maaf...karena aku telah pergi meninggalkanmu…"_

Jin hanya mampu berbisik lemah dalam sebuah tangis yang tak terdengar.


End file.
